


The Very Thought Of You

by notmadejsbian



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, c.c.'s just a bastard who likes to make ricky blush, detective!ricky goldsworth, ricky's just a detective who wants to go home, serial killer!c.c. tinsley, something quick for my role swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadejsbian/pseuds/notmadejsbian
Summary: In a world where Ricky Goldsworth is a detective and C.C. Tinsley is a serial killer, there's still an unspoken affection C.C. desperately wants to address.





	The Very Thought Of You

Rubbing his tired eyes, Ricky walked back to his office with a mug of coffee in his hand. He walked his usual path back to his office, he was the only one left in the building, he was pretty sure. He stopped at his door and listened, he could’ve sworn he heard a noise of something inside. 

Ricky swung his office door open full force and wasn’t surprised at the man currently at his desk. 

Detective Ricky Goldsworth was not scared by the serial killer.

“Of course it’s you,” Ricky huffed, “What do you want?”

The man standing beside Ricky’s desk turned and smiled, “I thought you’d be happy to see me, Detective.” You’d think a wanted man like C.C. Tinsley wouldn’t just waltz into a detective’s private office, but maybe Ricky was happy to see him. 

“What are you doing in my office, Tinsley?” 

“I just came by to chat, love, that’s not something you can arrest me for,” the taller man grinned as he leaned against Ricky’s desk, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Couldn’t this wait till tomorrow, I’ve got work to do here,” Ricky lied. 

“Oh, do share, Goldie, what work are you staying late to work on? When everyone else went home and you knew I was stopping by?” 

“Paperwork. And I didn’t know you were stopping by, I never do,” Ricky brushed past him as he walked around his desk, giving him a side eye stare. 

“I told you I’d pay you a special visit in my last letter.” C.C. cooed at the detective. He looked at the papers Ricky was scattering across his desk and spotted an envelope with a familiar red wax seal. He reached across and grabbed it. “You jackass you didn’t even read it!” He almost sound hurt.

Ricky’s face grew red, not that he knew why exactly. “Then quit leaving them at crime scenes, dumbass! You got something to say to me, put it in my mailbox or you know, talk to me, like a normal person!” 

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, I thought you liked my letters,” C.C. gave a pathetic pout. 

Ricky’s lips quipped to the side, trying not to smile. “Who ever said I liked them?”

“No one, just a lucky guess,” C.C. said raising an eyebrow, “And the fact that you keep them in a special little folder in your desk.”

“A folder marked ‘Evidence’, did you ever learn to read?” Ricky eventually broke into a smile.

“You probably doodle hearts around my name all the time. Anyways, why don’t you look over this new piece of evidence?” C.C. put the letter out in front of Ricky’s face. Ricky hesitated a moment before reaching for it. 

Ricky broke the wax seal and opened the envelope, taking out the thin sheet of paper inside. Glancing over it, he heard C.C. say, “Read it out loud for me.”

Ricky looked up at the taller man, who was definitely not concealing his smile, “What ever for, dare I ask?”

“I just like seeing your face when you read my letters, you’re so expressive,” C.C. laughed a bit. 

“If you’re going to make me read some graphic description of this last murder, I’m making you the next unsolved case,” he glared at C.C. 

“Oh, you know that’s not how I work, baby.” Again with his stupid pet names. 

Ricky rolled his eyes before looking back at the letter. He really didn’t want to read any of the letters C.C. left, they were always too flirty for Ricky to even use as evidence without embarrassing himself. 

“You’re a mess, Tinsley,” Ricky looked back over at C.C.

“Go on, don’t be shy,” C.C. smirked. The smirk that always made Ricky’s knees weak, not that he’d ever admit to it. 

“My Dearest Detective…” Ricky let out a sigh before continuing; “Sorry to keep you busy with new bodies every week but these men deserved it. Consider this doing you a favor, ridding the scum of the earth now before they could safely rot away in jail for their crimes”. 

He looked back up at his company, “Nothing new so far”.

“Don’t worry it gets better.”

“Oh, I bet,” Ricky went on reading, “I know you’re a busy man but I was wondering then if you could do me a favor in return,” Ricky’s voice got smaller and his face grew hotter the more he read. “It’s about time we talk about this little unspoken thing between us, don’t you think, love? As often as I tease about it, what do you say to a dinner somewhere nice, my treat as always. Whether or not you reply to my request, I’ll still pay you a visit Monday night in a ways to woo you over. XOXO - Tinsley”

The shorter man looked up at C.C. Tinsley, a ruthless wannabe vigilante killer, who was trying not to blush. “Why do you do this to me, Tinsley, if this is some sort of stupid joke I-“

“It’s not a joke I swear! For once in my life I actually didn’t want to push your buttons, believe me it’s always tempting.”

“What the fuck do you mean about some ‘unspoken thing’ then?” Ricky’s face was so hot he felt as if he was about to start sweating but being around C.C. always seemed to make him feel like that.

C.C. snorted, he actually fucking snorted. “For a detective, you don’t catch any hints, baby. I see the way you look at me and you clearly see the way I look at you or else you wouldn’t seem like a blushing bride all the time.”

“Are you- or did you really try to ask me out… with a letter you left at a crime scene?”

“Just trying to keep things professional.”

There was a moment of silence as the two just stared at each other. 

C.C. cocked his head to the side, “Sooooo… what do you say?”

“I’m busy tonight.” Ricky said standing up from his desk. He saw the taller man’s face completely change to sad, but not just plain sad, but almost ‘kicked puppy’ sad. 

“That’s a real shame, then, I thought you would’ve fallen right into my arms by now.” C.C. turned his head as Ricky walked past him to the coat rack. 

Ricky watched as the taller man still leaning on his desk brows furrowed in confusion as he shrugged his coat on. 

“Where are you off to, I thought you were busy?” C.C. asked before his coat was thrown in his direction. 

“I mean I’m busy since we’ve got a dinner to go to, apparently.” Ricky ran his fingers through his curls. 

C.C. let out a small “Ohhhh” of realization to himself before putting on his own coat.

“It doesn’t take much to win you over then, hm?” C.C. gave a small smile as he walked up to the shorter man, “Or do I easily have that effect on you?”

“I’m giving you a chance here, don’t blow it.” Ricky brushed on of the wild hairs out of C.C.’s face. His hair had a mind of its own and was probably smarter than C.C. himself. 

“That may be either your best decision or worst mistake.”

“You’re a fucking pain in the ass, C.C. Tinsley, you know that right?”

“You have no idea.” C.C. grinned as the two stepped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> (title is based off the song of the same name by al bowlly)
> 
> I accidently fell in love with my role swap au whoops!!  
> let me know what you think on my sideblog @cckinksley on tumblr   
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
